Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have been equipped with features that prevent unauthorized individuals from using the mobile devices and/or that prevent unintentional use (e.g., a pocket call) of the mobile devices. For example, many mobile phones provide a phone lock feature. A user of a mobile phone having a phone lock feature may manually lock the mobile phone. While the mobile phone is locked, the mobile phone will not respond to certain user inputs such as those associated with placing a phone call. Typically, the user of the mobile phone must first provide specific user input to manually unlock the mobile phone before utilizing certain features of the mobile phone (e.g., before dialing to place a phone call).
To unlock the mobile phone, the user may traditionally enter a personal identification number (“PIN”) and/or a password. However, typical phone lock features do not require the user to enter a PIN or a password when the mobile phone receives an incoming call. Consequently, any individual with access to the mobile phone is able to answer the incoming call even in circumstances where the mobile phone would otherwise be locked. This may be unacceptable in certain circumstances where an incoming call is intended only for a particular user, such as when the incoming call is personal and/or confidential in nature. In addition, entering a conventional PIN and/or password as an extra confirmation step may be inconvenient or annoying to some users and may introduce unnecessary delay to the answering of an incoming call.